Kabal of the Bloodied Rose
The Kabal of The Bloodied Rose Is a relatively New Kabal, Formed in M38. The Kabal was formed after The Dracon Selena BloodKiss, Rakarn Larghus, A few hundred Kabalite Warriors, a few hundred Wychs led by Archite Sarpe Sinewcutter and the Hellion gang Evisceration Prime splintered off the Kabal of The Obsidian Rose after the Archon Stabbed His Dracon in the back and left her for dead, stranding several hundred Warriors and Wychs with her. Founding and origins The Kabal of the Bloodied Rose were once members of the Kabal known as there Kabal of the Obsidian rose. Selena, who has led the Kabal for nearly 3000 years, was originally a Dracon of the Kabal of the Obsidian Rose. Her Rise to Dracon was made using a combination of backstabbing, double dealing, Soul Trades and Murder. She Eventually gained much favour with many Kabalite warriors, Wych Archites, a Haemonculi Coven and even a large Hellion gang known as Evisceration Prime. While Selena Was supposedly a loyal servant of The Archon, In reality she despised him and wanted nothing more than to slit his throat and rule the Kabal for herself. She Would Of Succeeded as well, had it not been for a spy... While She had made powerful friends, very few knew how many allies she had. And while the Archon was ignorant to what she was doing, he did think she was being a bit suspicious. Knowing that he could be a potential target for an assassination by her hand, The Archon Contacted a lone mandrake turned spy named Argan Shadowstalker. Although his price was high, the Archon Decided it was worth it and sent him with strict orders to find out what she was up to and report back to him. After Several Weeks with no return, the Archon was thinking that maybe he had been killed, then The Mandrake Returned with news of what his Dracon was planning. While Spying on her, the Mandrake noticed a book in her private quarters. Stealing it, he read through the book. This Contained every single ally she had and an assassination plan. Reading through it, the Archon realised that if she died, then loads of other Dark Eldar will want his head on a pike. So he hatched a cunning plan to eliminate her and destroy every single ally of Selena's. On the Next raid, The Archon attacked The Planet Sitilestin, an Imperial hive world with a extremely unusually high amount of anti aircraft fire-power, the Archon Brought forth his personal arsenal of warships to "counteract that". While fighting on the ground, Selena set up a hidden Webway portal in the lower rungs of the planets largest hive and equipped herself with a miniaturised portal to Commorragh. The Archon, on the other hand, equpiied himself, his Incubi bodyguard and his best kabalite warriors and Wychs with Teleporters to make his quick escape when his plan was complete. While both the Archon and the Dracon Selena were on the ground fighting side by side, The Archon Struck. Unsheathing his knife, he stabbed her through the back, narrowly missing organs and her spine. He left her there bleeding and, with a flash of Dark, Purple light, The Archon, his Incubi bodyguard and Some of the Best Warriors and Wychs Teleported away to his flagship. Leaving Selena, hundreds of Kabalite Warriors, hundreds of Wychs Led by Archite Sarpe Sinewcutter, the Hellion gang(who came through the portal near the time when Selena was stabbed) the Haemonculi coven Of the Blood Unspoilt and even several Raiders, Venoms and Ravagers. However The Archon from space, was not content on just leaving them there on the planet... Not even the Incubi knew this at the time, but the Archon attacked the Anti Aircraft hive world to cover his tracks. For he wasnt going to use the high powered dark matter weapons to destroy the AA-guns, the real reason was to scorch the planet of life, killing Dracon Selena, Archite Sarpe, The Allied Haemonculi Coven , The Hellion gang and the thousands of Troops that was left stranded below. He Would of Succeeded, had Selena Not planned ahead. You see when Selena returned to her chambers and found her allies and Plans book, She had come to the conclusion that the Archon Was getting suspicious and had sent someone to find out what she was planning. Knowing that he would rather kill her than let a potential rival live, she hatched a backup plan. After going into the Dark Eldar Armoury, she returned with a Teleporter, a stronger suit of armour, and many different and exotic weapons. After Being Stabbed in the back, she realised that she should put Plan B into motion. She Rebroadcast a Planet-wide warning to make for the Webway Portal in the lower rungs of the planets main hive. Thus, a thousand troops all fled into the Webway In quick recession; Kabalite Warriors, Wychs, Hellions, Raiders, and all others that the Archon Abandoned on the Planet, taking Humans on the way. While the many troops were performing a mass exodus to the Webway, Selena Activated her Teleport and retreated to the Webway with her retreating allies. Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Tomj8937